


Even In Death

by PhoenixRising58



Category: James Buchanan Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen, Marvel Universe, True Love Never Dies, paranormal activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixRising58/pseuds/PhoenixRising58
Summary: Friendship and love transcends death.





	Even In Death

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: "Death becomes you" sent to me by @buckysforeverprinces on Tumblr. She challenged me to write angst instead of fluff. This is my submission.

 

 

**_We’re here today to celebrate the life of James Buchanan Barnes. His passing leaves a gigantic hole in the hearts of those who loved him._ **

 

Bucky’s family and friends, some with red rimmed eyes, packed the church in Brooklyn to bid farewell to one of the surliest people on the Earth. Of course, he wasn’t always this way. As a child, he, Steve and

Y/N were the 3 Musketeers. When you saw one, the other two weren’t far behind. In high school, Bucky branched out. Girls swooned over his boyish charm and sexy features.

 

Joining the Varsity football team, his body transformed from scrawny to instant muscles. Steve and Y/N were still his bff’s, but at some point, they took a backseat. Bucky’s teammates questioned why he’d

hangout with losers? Remarks like those pissed him off. Although it pissed him off to no end, George Barnes wanted more for his son. He loved Y/N but didn’t think she was wife material. He wanted Bucky to

marry some prissy bitch from the country club. When he refused, George threatened to take everything away from him.

 

So, Bucky hurt the light at the end of his fucked up tunnel...Y/N!!!

 

**_Bucky, as he was affectionately called, loved his family and dear friends. Steven Grant Rogers and Y/N Y/L/N knew him best. Steven will now say a few words about his lifelong friend._ **

 

_Touching his casket, Steve walked to the podium. “Good afternowon. Me and Bucky met at age 7. I was a scrawny kid, outside playing marbles with Y/N. Uh, he was playing baseball with a few of the_

_neighborhood fellas.” Wiping his eyes, Steve continued. “Tyler Morris thought he was a tough guy. He broke Miss Pritchard’s window, daring me to say anything. Well, Bucky stood up for me, telling what really_

_happened. Always taking up for me.” Tears flowed freely. “I’ll miss ya, Buck.”_

 

Returning to his seat, Steve held Y/N’s hand. She loved and missed Bucky, even though he destroyed her in the end. Yes, they were due to be married. She was ecstatic, thinking he felt the same way. Alas, Bucky

Barnes was a two-legged asshole. Now, Y/N had to stand before family, friends and LIE!!!

 

Eyes rimmed red, Y/N laid a single yellow rose on Bucky’s casket, kissing her hand placing it gently on the side.

 

_“This is one of the hardest things I’ve EVER had to do. James Buchanan Barnes was a complicated man. I called him ‘The Joker.’ I can’t tell you how many times he pranked me and Stevie. That’s why I didn’t_

_believe him when he proposed. Until he got down on one knee and presented a ring. Wiping tears from her cheeks, Y/N continued. Honestly, I’m numb. When Bucky died, so did I. How do I move on? His love will_

_always be in my heart. Rest in peace, my love.”_

 

Following Bucky’s internment, mourners FINALLY left the Barnes’ house. Steve and Y/N bid everyone goodnight. The ride home was bittersweet for her. Squeezing her hand, Steve reassured her it would be

alright.

 

Pulling in the underground parking lot, Steve and Y/N pressed the penthouse button. Opening the door, she dropped her engagement ring on the table. Removing her shoes, the last conversation with Bucky

invaded her mind.

 

**_“James, what's wrong with you? Why are you saying those horrible things? You asked me to marry you. No I find out you're having an affair? Stop please. You're destroying me. Do you even care?”_ **

 

**_“Yadda yadda yadda. Shit, you ain't the first chick to be dumped and you won't be the last.” Taking a huge drink of scotch, Bucky grabbed his keys, slamming the door._ **

 

**_Obviously distraught, Y/N phoned Steve. Wasting no time, he came over. She replayed over and over the harsh words from her fiance._ **

 

**_Crying herself to sleep, Steve wrapped his strong arms around her._ **

 

“Want me to stay?” “Nah. I'll be fine.” Steve kissed her cheek, “Remember, I'm always here for you. Just call.” Y/N nodded.

 

After removing her shoes, Y/N poured two fingers of scotch. _Damnit Bucky Barnes, why did you have to leave me? We didn't get a chance to talk. Why did you hurt me? You shredded my heart. Fuck you!!!_

 

Passing out, Y/N felt a presence in her room. She thought it was a dream or a nightmare. Depending on how you look at it. “What the…?” A picture of Bucky turned over, smashing to the floor. Chills ran down

her spine. Slowly removing the sheet, Y/N backed into the wall.

 

“Bu-Bucky?! Is that you?” The bedside lamp hit the wall near her head. Scrambling for the door, it slammed splintering wood.

 

Running down the stairs grabbing her phone calling Steve, she breathed heavily. “Y/N? What’s wrong.” Steve sat up in his bed.

 

“Pl-please c-come over. I think Bucky’s spirit is haunting me.”

 

The red numbers on his bedside clock: 2:37 a.m.  Chuckling, Steve joked,“Uh, how much did you have to drink?”

 

Hearing footsteps, Y/N grabbed her car keys sprinting for the car!!! Lights flickered on and off. Tearing out of the driveway, she broke every law speeding to Steve’s.

 

Loud banging roused him. “What the hell are you doing here?”

 

“You gotta come home with me. I’m not fuckin’ crazy. Get dressed!! Let’s go!!”

 

Huffing, “I’ll go but I ain’t changing my clothes. Pajamas will have to do.”

 

Arriving at Y/N’s, the lights continued to flash like a disco ball in the club.

 

Stepping inside, the atmosphere mirrored that of “The Amityville Horror.” Cold, smell of death.

 

“I thought you were just kidding. Shit, there’s something or someone in here. Buck, is that you?”

 

Y/N held tight against Steve’s strong arm. “Do you think it’s him?” “Gotta be. He’s dead still causing trouble.”

 

Steve ducked just in time, missing a shoe hurled at his head. “Alright motherfucker. ENOUGH!!”

 

Pissed, Y/N shouted, **_“JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES, YOU RUINED MY LIFE ALIVE. WHY FUCK WITH ME FROM THE GRAVE? DID YOU HATE ME THAT MUCH??”_ **Streams of tears rolled down her face.

 

Suddenly, an apparition appeared on the sofa. There he was. James B. Barnes smirking. Oddly enough, neither Steve or Y/N were afraid.

 

_“So, it’s good to see you Y/N. Thought you’d be brokenhearted.”_

 

“Humph. You gotta be kidding? Why did you hate me so much? I gave you the most precious thing in the world...my heart.”

 

_“Listen. All that shit I said was a lie. Don’t know what came over me. M’here to set the record straight.”_

 

Steve scoffed. “Damn pal, **_death becomes you_ **.”

 

_“Well well what do we have here? Couldn’t wait to get ‘yo nasty hands on my girl?”_

 

Stomping her foot, Y/N had enough. “Listen and listen good. Steve has been nothing but a good friend. I’m quite sure you heard out eulogies. Wretched bastard.”

 

_“Oh yeah. I heard what you said before going to bed. Not only did I hurt you, it tore me up to say those things.”_

 

Y/N shook her head. “You’re full of shit dead or alive. I despise you.”

 

_“I had that coming. My dad wanted me to marry some dizzy broad from the country club or he’d take everything from me.”_

 

Steve visibly upset, “You mean to tell me, your dad lied in  Y/N’s face while plotting behind her back?”

 

_“Basically.”_

 

“That’s some cold shit. Your dad’s no better than you.” Steve spat.

 

Wrapping her arms around herself, Y/N was speechless. “I gotta lay down. This is too much.”

 

_“Sorry about the broken pictures and shit. I’ll leave you alone. I am sorry. I’ll always love you.”_

 

“I loved you with my heart and soul. Our last conversation didn’t end well. Remember how you crushed me and stormed out? That night, I died along with you. Only difference, I’m still alive to hear and feel every

nasty thing you said over and over again.”

 

_“No matter what you think, I loved you with my dying breath. Be happy doll. Steve, take good care of her.”_

 

Draping his muscular arm over her shoulder. Steve vowed to always be there for Y/N.

 

“Bucky before you go, just want to say I loved you before our lives became difficult. Had you told me how your father felt, it would have cushioned the blow a bit.”

 

She and Bucky recited a portion of their wedding vows that were never said.

 

“From now until the end….”

 

_“You’ll always be in my heart. Love ya baby girl.”_

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
